Hey Arnold! and Kim Possible Crossover
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: OK, these two shows are my favorite. I recently wondered what it would be like to mash Kim Possible and Hey Arnold! If you want to read about a crazy adventure between these shows I advise you to read this. I can't promise that you will love it but I think you will if you love Hey Arnold! and Kim Possible. I hope you enjoy! (:


_Hey Arnold and Kim Possible Crossover_

Disney owns Kim Possible, Craig Bartlett wrote Hey Arnold! Nickelodeon owns Hey Arnold!

This is written by… wait for it… MEEEEEE; Kaytlin. I hope you enjoy! I enjoyed writing it! Note: Hey Arnold characters are in like the 6th or 7th grade in this and this is before Kim and Ron graduated, but Kim and Ron are dating in this. Lastly, I added some new characters, not major characters just minor.

**Scene 1 **

Setting: PS.118 school, Mr. Simmons's classroom.

"Ok class before class is dismissed, I have an important announcement. We are going on a field trip!" Mr. Simmons said to his class. Most kids got very excited about it, some didn't really care.

"I am sure you all want to know where so I am going to tell you. We are going to visit a High school in Middleton! It will be very fun. We will get to see some of the older kids in school doing their work and you will all get a mentor. One mentor for two students: a boy and girl. The trip is in two days and I know most of you know Middleton is very far from here so I need you to get your permission slips signed as soon as possible. You also will be graded on how much you pay attention and how you behave, so I suggest being very good and not giving your mentors any trouble. When we get to the high school someone will tell you who your mentors will be, but tomorrow I will tell you who your partner is and what you are expected to work on together when we are there." Mr. Simmons explained. He then passed permission slips out and then just as he passed out the last slip the bell rang and the kids ran out of the class and outside.

"I wish I could be your partner Gerald." Arnold said as Gerald and he walked home together.

"Me to Arnold, it's not fair we have to work with girls. I mean they are ok but I want to work with you my man."

"Well maybe we will get someone nice." Arnold said looking on the bright side as he often does when things go wrong.

"Umm… Arnold we don't really have anyone "nice" in our class… at least not a girl."

"Sure we do… what about Phoebe."

"Yeah I hope I work with her if I do have to work with a girl."

"Well you have more luck with partners. I have no luck. I probably will get stuck with Helga." Arnold said.

"Ugh Helga G. Pataki. I don't know what her deal is." Gerald said.

"Me neither, but I am sure under that mean surface she has a heart." Arnold said being nice and optimistic.

"Whatever you say Arnold." Gerald said. What the boys did not know is Helga was watching from a distance. She pulled out her locket with Arnold's picture on it when Arnold and Gerald were far enough away.

"Oh Arnold, I have not been brave enough to tell you how I feel but I hope soon that will change that I will be nice to you no matter what. Oh, if we become partners my vow is to be kind to you the way you are so kind to me. I will compliment your football head because it is so wonderful, the thoughts you have are thoughts I want to be in. I hope that one day you will daydream about me the way you daydream about so many things I hope to…" Helga was then interrupted by the sound of raspy breathing that annoyed her. It was brainy, of course.

"Brainy you never learn." Helga said as she punched him in the face.

**Scene 2**

Setting: Middleton Mall

"So, Ron do you think we will be mentors?" Kim Possible asked Ron Stoppable.

"I hope not."

"Why?" Kim asked Ron in confusion.

"Because Kim, I'm not so good in the kid department. You on the other hand _are_ good with kids. If I become a mentor I probably will get stuck with some bratty little kids." Ron complained.

"Well, I hope I am one. I love kids. I don't know why you don't like them. I can see not liking the tweebs but many kids are well behaved. If you're lucky you will get kids that you can bond with. By the way what school are they coming from again?" Kim asked.

"I think Mr. Barken said PS.118 or something like that anyway." Ron answered Kim.

"That is a weird name for a school isn't?" Kim said.

"Yeah, I guess." Ron said. Just then Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat, popped out of Ron's pants pocket.

"Hungry, hungry, hungry." Rufus begged.

"Ok little buddy; we will go to Bueno Nacho. How does that sound?" Ron asked Rufus. Rufus jumped up and down.

"How about it Kim, up for a date at the Bueno?" Ron asked trying to be cool. Kim laughed at Ron.

"Sure, I am getting a little hungry." Kim answered back to Ron. Then Kim and Ron headed out to their favorite place to eat and hang out; Bueno Nacho.

Setting: Evil lair of Dr. Drakken and Shego, Kim and Ron's foes

"What evil plan should we start today Shego?" Dr. Drakken asked Shego.

"Maybe you could try to not fail at something. That would surprise people." Shego said sarcastically, as she often does.

"Zip the lip Shego!" Drakken said as he began writing down observations on his paper.

"I think we need to spy on Kim Possible. Maybe if we find away to eliminate her we can actually have an evil scheme that works." Drakken said enthusiastically.

"Whatever, if we are let's do it now. I have a spa appointment at 6:30 tonight. Come on!" Shego exclaimed at Drakken. The two villains then left their lair and into Middleton.

Setting: Bueno nacho, Middleton.

"So did the teacher say how old the kids we are mentoring will be?" Kim asked Ron as she bit into her salad.

"I think he said 6th or7th graders. Also you should have said the kids we _might_ be mentoring. We don't know if we are mentoring kids until tomorrow, Kim." Ron said.

"What's your deal with kids, I mean I know you have had _some _bad experiences with kids but they can't be all bad experiences, right." Kim said, unsure of her words.

"I think they could. Do you remember when we did babysitting, those kids chewed, kicked, and slobbered all over me." Ron retorted.

"We were young then. We are older now, you can handle them, trust me." Kim reassured Ron.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it." Ron said more relaxed. They smiled at each other and started to eat. They had no idea that Dr. Drakken and Shego were watching and listening to them from outside. Drakken heard everything they said with his frequency device.

"This is perfect Shego. If those two are mentors for little kids we can kidnap them and if they don't surrender the kids will take a dirt nap.

"Cool now let's go, remember I have an appointment to go to." Shego said. Then the two villains flew away in their hover machine.

**Scene 3**

Setting: PS.118 school, Mr. Simmons's classroom, the next day, almost the end of the day.

"Ok class, I am now going to read off the list of partners. First on the list is Iggy and Rhonda, next we have Gerald and Phoebe, then we have Harold and Lila, Eugene and Sheena, Arnold and Helga, Park and Grace, Peapod kid and Isabelle, Sid and Susan, Stinky and May, and lastly Logan and Nadine. Get with your partner please. I want to make sure everyone heard me right and they know who their partner is."

Arnold was not surprised in the least. Somehow, even though he and Helga don't get along they always ended up becoming partners for things. He never understood how but he just went with the flow and did his part in the project and they normally got an A on projects so he knew he shouldn't complain. He just hoped that Helga would be nice this time.

"So Football head, what do you think we are going to do on this field trip besides be bored?" Helga asked Arnold. Arnold was surprised that she was asking him a question about the work and not being as mean this time. Even though she called him football head, she still seemed pretty friendly considering she is usually a bully to him.

"Umm… well Helga, I think we will observe what high school is like and how you have to behave there and maybe figure out what classes we would be interested in taking when the time comes for us to go to high school. I don't think it will be boring at all. I think spending time with older kids will be fun, at least if they are nice to us." Arnold told Helga.

"Oh, umm cool uh… Arnold. I guess it would be sort of cool being there, observing and figuring out what our future is going to look like." Helga said, trying very hard to act like her real self and not a crazy mean bully, if she was lucky she might even throw a compliment to Arnold, she was afraid she might break and start to be mean again but she made a vow to be nice to Arnold and she was not going to break that. Arnold was sort of confused but was happy she was being nice. He thought if she kept this up they might become good friends.

"Umm… Helga I know this is weird to ask but are we friends?" Arnold asked Helga.

(Helga is thinking this, not saying it.)_Oh my gosh, he wants to be friends or maybe he is just wondering and he doesn't. What should I say? Ooooo got it!_

"Yeah, I mean sure were friends. We have known each other a long time and you have been nice to me no matter what I did so I guess we are friends football… I mean Arnold." Helga said trying to stay cool.

"Really, great, I mean I am really happy we are… you know, friends, so does this mean you are going to be nice to me?" Arnold asked Helga and looked at Helga with his sweet kind eyes Helga wanted to stare into for hours and she melted in an instant.

"Oh of course Arnold. I will do my best to be as kind to you as possible because I love…" Helga noticed everyone staring at her and snapped into place like a rubber band.

"I love… how you fell for that you stupid football head! I would never be your friend…EVER!" Helga exclaimed and the class started in laughter, except Gerald who looked at Arnold with compassion and mouthed the words "It's ok."

"Whatever… you say Helga." Arnold really thought she was warming up to him but he now knew he was wrong.

"Ok class settle down I know that you are all with your right partners and I want to take permission slips if anyone has them." Mr. Simmons told the students. Then all the kids that had permission slips ran up and gave them to him. After that the bell rang and class was let out Arnold and Gerald walked together as they always do, but today no one said anything. Arnold was depressed and Gerald didn't know what to say to cheer his pal up, so no one spoke. A person that was more depressed that either one of them was Helga G. Pataki. Hiding in an ally just feet away from Arnold she began not to cry but sit down and rock back and forth. Even she was to ashamed of herself to do one of her speeches or even hold her locket of Arnold. She thought she did not deserve to even look at Arnold's wonderful face. She was angry at herself. She made Arnold look like the fool but she knew she was the only fool to be seen. Brainy was breathing away and she was so sad she did not even punch him. She looked upon him and buried her face inside her dress.

"Not today Brainy." Helga said in a muffled far away voice. That was the last thing she said before she ran home and whimpered into her pillow.

Arnold on the other hand came home and thought. He sat on his bed and thought about Helga. Why is she so mean to me? Why would she embarrass me like that? Why did it seem like she _didn't_ plan for that to happen? Did she really want to be friends? Why would she change her mind? _Did_ she change her mind? So many questions went through his mind and his head started to hurt. He just didn't understand how someone could act like that and not feel bad about it… then another question struck him like lightning. _Did she feel bad about it? _He wanted to find out. He knew he couldn't do it at school. He thought maybe she was mean to him because it had something to do with kids at school. He decided to ask her on the field trip when they were not around PS.118 students. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

**Scene 4**

Setting: Outside PS.118, the day of the field trip.

Everyone was with their partners when they stepped onto the school bus that was taking them to Middleton. Mr. Simmons told them they were required to stay with their partners the whole trip.

Helga and Arnold sat together but said nothing the whole trip. To Helga and Arnold, the drive felt like days even though it was only an hour and a half. When they got to Middleton, everyone was all a buzz except Arnold and Helga.

"Now class, I am leaving you with your mentor and will be asking them at the end of the trip how it went." Mr. Simmons said. Just then a tall man with brown hair and a brown suit came out and asked Mr. Simmons something.

"Are you the class from PS.118?" The man asked in a deep voice that sounded a little threatening.

"Umm… yes we are Mr.…?" Mr. Simmons asked the man.

"Barken, Mr. Barken." Mr. Barken answered.

"Oh of coarse." Mr. Simmons said.

"Please follow me to the gymnasium so your students can get with their mentors." Mr. Barken ordered more than suggested. The class and Mr. Simmons followed him into the gym. There were many older students in there. This included Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

"I can't believe I am a mentor!" Ron complained.

"Remember what I told you Ron." Kim said trying to comfort Ron.

"Ok, ok, I will make the best out of this… for you." Ron said to Kim. Kim smiled and blushed.

"Listen everyone, I want you all to welcome these 7th graders to Middleton. They have come a long way. I now am going to read of mentees and mentors… so LISTEN UP!" Mr. Barken barked at the older students.

"First we have Kim Possible is paired with Helga Pataki and Arnold… umm Arnold well he is the only Arnold on the list so yeah, Miss Possible, find Helga and Arnold.

Kim looked over at the 7th graders and walked over.

"Excuse me, where are the students Arnold and Helga?" Kim asked Mr. Simmons.

"Oh hello, they are right here." Mr. Simmons waved to Arnold and Helga to come over, so they did.

"Hello, Kim was it?" Arnold said politely to Kim.

"Hi, and yes it is Kim, Kim Possible, Arnold I am guessing. Oh and you must be Helga, right?" Kim asked Helga.

"No, I am Arnold and he's Helga… doi."

"Well ok then. It is very nice to meet you two." Kim said a little startled.

"We are excited too… right Helga?"Arnold said nudging Helga with his elbow.

"Oh yeah, I am all a twitter." Helga said rudely, obviously being sarcastic.

"Well come with me and we will meet up with my boyfriend Ron Stoppable, he is a mentor too."

"Great."

"Whatever."

"Ok let's go." Kim said as they headed in the direction of Ron. Ron looked at them in confusion. Ron whispered to Kim,

"Why does that kid have a football shaped head and the little girl have a unibrow?" Ron asked which made Kim irritated.

"Really Ron, don't be so rude." Kim retorted back to Ron. Ron did not get why she was mad.

"What I whispered so they didn't hear me." Ron said.

"That's not the point, Ron. I hope you are not mean like this to your mentees." Kim warned. Then both noticed that most of the kids already were paired up.

"Ok next name, Harold Burman and Lila Sawyer are paired with Ron Stoppable."

_Oh great, _Ron thought to himself.

He then went to go get them.

"Man now we have to spend the whole day with Ms. Sunshine and pink boy." Helga said annoyed. Arnold shook his head in a disapproving fashion.

"Helga can you please just _try_ to be nice?" Arnold said irritated. Helga was still upset with herself for being mean to Arnold so she decided she would try again but thought this would probably be pointless because she can't hold back her mean words.

"Whatever football head!" Helga exclaimed at Arnold. Arnold was still wondering how Helga really felt so he let this pass. He knew he _needed _to talk to Helga with no one around which would be tricky because Harold and Lila were with them so he came up with a plan.

"Umm… Miss Possible…" Arnold began to say.

"You can call me Kim if you would like." Kim reassured Arnold.

"Umm… ok, Kim are we going to be with Ron all day or do you have separate classes at all?"

"Why do you not like him or something?" Kim asked confused, she hoped he had not heard Ron's comment about his head being football shaped.

"No, it's not that I don't like him it's that… umm… never mind."

"Ok." Kim said, confused. Then everyone was dismissed to class and Ron gave Kim a hug goodbye which made Arnold more relaxed because with Harold and Lila going in a different direction he _might _get to talk to Helga about yesterday.

"So what class are we going to first?" Helga asked unenthusiastically.

"Writing." Kim answered Helga.

"Cool." Helga said out loud but in her mind, _Oh my gosh, I love writing this is going to be_ _wonderful_!

"Do you two like writing?" Kim asked Arnold and Helga.

"Yes I do Kim." Arnold said being respectful. He wanted a good grade on this.

"Umm… I guess… I mean sure… you know, it's cool I guess." Helga said nervously. Kim saw right through her excuse and knew she must really like writing.

"You know Helga, writing is great. It helps people to express themselves and say what they feel on paper if they can't say it with their mouths. I guess what I am saying is being a good writer is nothing to be ashamed of." Kim explained to Helga.

"Yeah well… (Helga cracked) I really love writing! There I said it. It is one of my all time favorite things to do. I want to be a poet and author… maybe even a song writer." Helga spilled to Kim and Arnold who she forgot was listening because it was on the way to their class and Helga felt better telling _someone _her feelings that she just then remembered Arnold was listening when he said,

"Wow Helga, it is really cool you want to write. Do you think I could read some of your work, unless you don't want me to then I won't but you know I really would like to." Arnold asked politely to Helga. Helga felt so content because Arnold really wanted to read _her_ work, but she couldn't let him. Her "work" was all on Arnold.

"Well I would want you to football… I mean Arnold but they are kind of personal, like Kim said they let me express myself but maybe a paper for school or something." Helga explained politely to Arnold, which surprised him. He knew she would be nice if no one was around. He put his plan to action.

"Umm Kim before class starts can I go to the bathroom?" Arnold asked Kim.

"Sure Arnold go ahead but I think I should go with you…" Kim said.

"No… I mean Helga will you go with me? I mean Mr. Simmons did say we should stay with our partners and you have class Kim. We will be right back I promise." Arnold reassured Kim. Kim trusted Arnold because he seemed very… trustworthy so she gave in.

"Ok go ahead but hurry." Kim told Arnold and Helga.

"Ok." Arnold took Helga by the arm which made Helga turn as red as ornaments at Christmas time. She was too hypnotized to tell him to stop so she let herself be pulled into the hallway and outside of the boy's bathroom. She snapped out of it when he let go.

"Are you going to go in or pee your pants, Arnold?" Helga asked Arnold.

"I sort of lied when I said I had to go to the bathroom. Why I asked is so I could talk to you about something. Do you mind if I ask you a few things?" Arnold asked Helga.

"I guess not Arnold. What is it you want to ask me?" Helga answered.

"Why did you do that to me yesterday?"

"What do you mean Arnold?"

"You know what I mean Helga."

"Ok so I do but I did it because… I don't know why."

"You must have a reason."

"No I don't!"

"Helga!"

"Ok so there is a reason but I don't want to say!"

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"Because… because… I… it is embarrassing ok!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed Helga, I won't laugh at you."

"You wouldn't be happy about it though."

"I won't hate you, besides it can't be worse than you being mean to me all the time can it?"

"It could,"

"Just tell me Helga… please I am begging you and I hope you don't think that whatever you say will make me be mean to _you,_ because I have been nice to you since we met even when you bullied me. Trust that I will not look at you any different because… I have always thought you were an amazing person with a big heart and just afraid to show it, so whatever you say will not change my opinion of how talented and special you are and I will still want to be your friend." Arnold confessed to Helga. Helga knew then that she could tell Arnold anything because now she knew he thought she was a great person and he wanted to be her friend, so she brought up all her courage and decided to confess to him her deepest, and darkest secret.

"Ok… I will tell you. The truth is… is… is that I actually really… umm…" Helga tried to say it but it wouldn't come out of her mouth. Her words just wouldn't match her thoughts.

"Spit it out, you can tell me… you can tell me anything." Arnold almost whispered the last part too her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I love you." Helga said mesmerized by Arnold's hand on her shoulder and his eyes locked with hers. Arnold was about to react but before he could even say anything Helga fell to the floor passed out and before he knew it he passed out right next to Helga, his hand brushing upon hers just slightly.

** Scene 5**

Setting: Evil lair of Dr. Drakken and Shego.

Arnold's eyes flutter open and he finds himself tied to Helga hovering over a tank full of sharks. He felt so scared and confused. All he remembered was Helga's voice saying "I love you" and then her falling to the floor, after that he draws a blank. He decided to wake Helga, he did not want to because she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. It sort of reminded him of the time she lost her memory and he had tucked her in. He knew though that he had to wake her up.

"Helga! Helga! Wake up Helga!" Arnold exclaimed at Helga. She woke up at the sound of Arnold's voice and felt happy and confused. Then she saw she was back to back with Arnold and was about to pass out again- this time from complete joy but she contained herself.

"Arnold… where are we?" Helga asked Arnold. She looked down and began to scream.

"HELGA! STOP SCREAMING! PLEASE!" Arnold yelled trying to get Helga to stop screaming.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHY ARE WE ABOVE A FISH TANK… THAT'S FULL OF SHARKS?" Helga was freaking out.

"Helga calm down. I don't know why but it is going to be ok, alright?" Arnold said soothing Helga. Helga let herself calm down. She took deep breaths.

"Ok… I am calm, but I still don't get why we are swinging over a tank full of things that could swallow us whole." Helga said still a little terrified.

"I don't know why either…"Arnold said but was soon interrupted. Helga and Arnold saw a man who had a blue face and a scar walk in to the room.

"I can tell you why little children."

"Who you calling little?" Helga asked the man in a threatening tone of voice. The blue faced man ignored Helga and began to tell them his plan.

"You see children, your mentor Kim Possible is someone I loathe very much. She is a hero and I am a villain, so you can tell by that logic that we do not get along because she foils my evil plans. The answer to why you are here is because I made you pass out and am now using you as bait for Kim Possible. She will surrender if I have you two and could make you sleep with the fishes at any given moment. Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Dr. Drakken. (laughs evilly.) I hope you are comfy. You might be there a while." Dr. Drakken explained to Arnold and Helga as a lady in green and black came in the room.

"Oh Great, you have reached total loneliness that you now explain your plan to your bait." The green lady said mockingly.

"ZIP IT SHEGO!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed at Shego, as he stomped his feet like a toddler. Then the two villains walked out and left Helga and Arnold to ponder at Dr. Drakken's words.

"So what I got from that is we are in an evil lab of a nut job who wants to take over the world, and he is using us to do it." Helga said to Arnold.

"In a nut shell… I say you have it right." Arnold told Helga.

"Sooo…"

"Sooo… what?"

"What are you going to do about it, Arnold?"

"I… don't know."

"So I have to come up with a plan?" Helga asked Arnold.

"No. I just thought of one." Arnold said as he smiled.

"That's the Arnold I know. (_And love_) Ok, what's your plan?"

"Ok so what we have to do is…" Arnold explained as scene faded out.

Setting: Middleton school, classroom

Kim was starting to get worried. Arnold and Helga had been gone for a while now. Class was almost over and they left at the beginning of class. She decided to look for them.

"Umm… may I use the restroom?"

"Hurry up but… yes." Kim's writing teacher said.

"Thanks." Kim said as she left. She went to the boy's bathroom and knocked.

"Arnold are you in the bathroom?" Kim asked from outside the door. She went over to the girl's bathroom to check for Helga.

"Helga, are you in there?" She asked as she knocked on the stall doors. When she couldn't find them she got worried. She went to class and was about to tell the teacher she couldn't find her mentees but when she walked in the classroom the announcer came on.

"Kim Possible, please come to the office. You have a call from a Dr. Drakken."Kim knew now what had happened. Dr. Drakken had kidnapped her mentees. She was so mad. She looked at the teacher. The teacher nodded and Kim got her stuff and ran to the office.

"I am Kim Possible." Kim said

"Oh good, here is the phone dear." The office woman told Kim as she handed her the phone.

"Thank you." She said as she put the phone up to her ear. "Hello this is Kim and you are going to be in for a world of hurt if you did anything to those innocent little kids Drakken!" Kim whisper yelled into the phone.

"I haven't done anything to them… yet. (Maniacal laugh) I will have them sleeping with the fishes if you don't surrender yourself to me Kim Possible! Come to my lair and give up… oh! Also if you fight back I push one button and they plunge into a deadly tank. See you soon Miss Possible! (Wicked laugh)" Dr. Drakken said.

"Fine." Kim said annoyed by Dr. Drakken and scared for Arnold and Helga. Kim hung the phone up and went to Ron's class so they could leave. She had a plan and it was not giving up.

Scene 6

Setting: Lair of Dr. Drakken and Shego.

Arnold and Helga waited patiently for Kim but they were beginning to lose hope.

"Arnold?"

"Yes Helga."

"What if we don't… what if she doesn't… what if you and I…"

"I don't know but I have faith that we will be ok and Kim will come. She seemed to like us and was really nice to us. I know we will be ok… besides, we have each other." Arnold said as he blushed. Helga couldn't see his face but she knew he must be blushing. It is one of the things she loved about him.

"Arnold… do you remember what I said before this… when you asked me all those questions."

"Yes… and I think maybe… I do to." Arnold said, a bit embarrassed.

"You do to… what" Helga asked Arnold.

"Love… you." Arnold said, his face so red it was a cherry tomato. He thought it was good that Helga couldn't see his face.

"Really Arnold?" Helga asked. She was so happy she was using all her strength not to scream for joy. She wanted to know if he really meant it.

"I mean yeah… when you are nice to me I think maybe that we could be together but… when you are rude to me I feel like you don't want to be my friend or… more than a friend. That is why when you told me you would never want to be my friend, I felt really upset. How do you feel towards me?"

"I feel like… I love you also. I mean… I was mean to you because well… I thought I would get rejected and other kids would make fun of me. I was stupid and didn't really think you could actually love someone like _me_, and so I never wanted you to find out. The truth is when I told you on the FTI building that I have always loved you and have written poems about you… well… that was all true. I went along with you and agreed it was in the heat of the moment but really… it wasn't. I have been dreaming of the day I could finally tell you my secret feelings that I have, for so long, harbored. I had been wondering how you would react and what you would say but when you looked at me like you were disgusted I knew I shouldn't have said it." Helga confessed to Arnold. Arnold pondered what Helga had just explained to him and he now understood why she tortured him for so many years, why she always seemed like she didn't care about him… because she actually… loved him.

"Helga, when I looked at you that day it was not disgust. It was surprise. I never thought that you; Helga G. Pataki, would have loved me. I am just a plain ordinary kind of boy… but you are talented and complex. Also you always acted like you wouldn't care if I got ran over by a truck so I never would have thought you would actually love me and write poems about me… but now that I know the truth I am glad you do. I hope that if we get out of this we can start over." Arnold told Helga.

"I would like that Arnold." Helga said softly.

"Umm… Helga?"

"Yes Arnold."

"When we get out of this mess, will you go out on a date with me?" Arnold asked Helga. Helga had been waiting for those words for nine years.

"I will have to check my schedule but I think I am free football head."

"So is that a yes?" Arnold laughed as he asked Helga.

"Yes." Helga said like it was obvious. Then they both started laughing so hard that the sharks thought it was annoying and swam to the bottom of the tank. Then Dr. Drakken came in, along with Shego.

"I am so glad you having a great time because our party is going to be cut short. Kim Possible and her sidekick, who's name escapes me, are on their way to surrender as we speak." Dr. Drakken said to Arnold and Helga. Shego just rolled her eyes at him. Then an alarm sounded off.

"Kimmy is on her way up Dr. D." Shego said with a smirk on her face.

"Perfect." Dr. Drakken said with a devilish look on his blue face. Everyone looked at the security monitor with Kim Possible climbing up the side of the lair, along with Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Lila, and Harold.

Setting: outside the lair of Dr. Drakken and Shego.

Kim and Ron were climbing to the top of Dr. Drakken's lair. Lila and Harold followed behind.

"I hope nothing happens to them. If something happened I would never forgive myself." Kim said sadly. Ron looked at her confused.

"It's not your fault. We deal with crazy villains everyday and this could happen to anyone… really." Ron said trying to comfort Kim. Kim felt a little better, but was still worried.

"Thanks for reassuring me Ron, but I was the one who let them go when I was supposed to be watching them." Kim stated. Ron frowned and was about to say something, but they got to the entrance of the lair. Kim knocked on the door. That second a camera came out of a hatch on the door. A speaker on the side of the wall spoke to Kim and Ron. It was Dr. Drakken.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come to our little party. I am so glad you could make it… not that you really had a choice." Dr. Drakken said as he laughed wickedly at them. After he said that the door started to open. Kim and Ron walked in and fell into a secret hole in the floor. Lila and Harold stayed behind because they saw Kim and Ron fall in. Kim yelled to them.

"Stay there and we will come up there to get you sooooooooon!" Kim and Ron landed hard on the metal floor. Kim observed her surroundings and saw Arnold and Helga hanging up high over a very large shark tank. She immediately ran over to the tank and started to look for a way to climb up and save them. Just as she was running Arnold spotted her and told Helga.

"Look Helga I see Kim and Ron!" Arnold exclaimed to Helga. Helga darted her eyes to the ground and saw Kim and got really happy and smiled ear to ear.

"HEY KIM, WE ARE UP HERE! KIM, WE GOT KIDNAPPED! HELP US PLEASE!" Arnold and Helga screamed at Kim. Kim got her grappling hook out and shot it at a pipe. She zipped up and hung on to the line. She smiled at Arnold and Helga. She was so happy they were safe.

"Oh my, gosh, are you ok kids? I was so worried." Kim told them.

"Don't worry, we are ok. Some evil looking guy kidnapped us and said he was your enemy. He said you and us were in danger. He said that if you didn't surrender we were in going to sleep with the fishes." Arnold explained to Kim.

"Well, you are safe now. I want you to hold on to me and I will undo the rope." Kim instructed Arnold and Helga. As Kim was about to get the kids, someone walked into the lair. Kim saw that it was Shego and quickly grabbed Helga and Arnold. She undid the rope and zipped down as fast as she could. Shego saw her and spoke.

"Well, if it isn't Kimmy. Did you come to save those brats? I hope you know you are not going to get away so easily." Shego said as she kicked at Kim's head. Kim avoided it and shot her grappling hook at a ledge. She went up and put the kids on it.

"Don't move from that spot." Kim demanded at Arnold and Helga. They nodded and she went down to battle Shego. Shego looked at Kim challenging. Kim and Shego punched and kicked at each other until Drakken walked in. Shego and Kim stopped fighting.

"I am so glad to see you Kim Possible. Now that you are here you can surrender to me." Dr. Drakken stated. Kim smiled.

"Only in your dreams would I _ever _surrender to you." Kim said angrily. Ron crossed his arms. By now he was at Kim's side.

"I think you will if your mentees lives are on the line." Dr. Drakken threatened.

"I hope you know that they are already safe." Kim said with a satisfied look on her face

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Dr. Drakken warned. He snapped his fingers and two large men appeared holding Arnold and Helga.

"What… how did you… I thought…" Kim stammered at Dr. Drakken.

"You thought wrong Kim Possible. You thought they were safe on the ledge but I sent my guards up to go get them. Now they are in my men's hands. To get them you have to go through Shego and the guards. Good luck with that. I will be watching this in my room." Dr. Drakken smirked at Kim and left. Kim looked at Shego and started to battle. Arnold and Helga watched from the clutches of the evil henchman.

"It's time to put our plan to action." Arnold whispered to Helga. Helga looked at Arnold confused.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Helga whisper yelled. Arnold smirked.

"I know… I have a new plan and it involves you playing along, ok?" Arnold asked Helga. Helga just nodded. Her love had so many crazy ideas in that oddly shaped head of his.

Scene 7

Setting: Evil lair of Dr. Drakken and Shego.

Arnold was the first to start the plan.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?" The henchman that was holding Arnold asked.

"Why did you decide to be evil?" Arnold asked.

"I don't like my life, alright! Now shut your trap will ya?" The henchman ordered more than asked. He was getting annoyed with this odd headed kid.

"You know it's not right to do this. Being evil is not a good decision and I know once you think about it you will do the right thing." Arnold said. His plan was to work his magic of being kind and sticking in your mind to get the henchman to have a change of heart. Arnold seemed to have a gift of getting stuck in people's minds and making them do the right thing. His plan was starting to work. The henchman started to sweat buckets. He started feeling really guilty.

Helga was doing her plan too.

"Yo, do you ever get worried that henchman will take your place? Do you think _maybe_ he will be looked upon better than you? You know you might get fired if you don't step it up. You should show people how tough you _really_ are." Helga suggested. Her plan was to use her gift of getting people to do what she wants. She can negotiate really well and make people do the wrong thing… sort of opposite of Arnold.

"Naw, I am better than that chump." The henchman retorted. Helga raised her unibrow at him.

"How do you know you are? You could show people how good you are. You could get street cred around this place." Helga started to get in his mind. He was interested how he could and what this kid had in mind.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked.

"That's easy… beat the other dude up. Make people see you don't care. You are tougher than any henchmen here. If you do that, your boss will be impressed for sure. If you don't…well you can be called a wimp and be in second place your whole life." Helga said sneaky like. The henchman decided to do it. This girl made a point.

"Now that you make me think about my bad decisions… I now know that I am a really bad person. I feel bad though." Arnold's henchman whimpered to Arnold.

"You can decide to make better decisions and put me down. You can let me go and walk out the door. You can start a life as a good person." Arnold suggested to him. The henchman nodded.

"I will do it. I am going to change… I will be nice to people." The henchman said as he sat Arnold down. The henchman that was holding Helga saw and laughed.

"Are you going soft Ted?" The henchman asked Ted. Ted smiled.

"I am going to be a good person!"

"Oh well I will be a better person than you!"

"I mean…" Before Ted, the henchman could explain further, the other henchman threw a punch. Ted went into attack mode. They started to fight. Before that happened Helga was put down. Arnold and Helga high fived each other.

"I know how I changed my henchman's mind but how did you, Helga?" Arnold asked Helga. Helga smiled.

"I used my gift." Helga laughed. Arnold looked confused but went along with it.

"Whatever you say Helga, we should get Kim and tell her we can leave. Hopefully we can slip out of here without bad guy one and bad guy two catching all of us." Arnold said. Helga ran and Arnold followed. They found Ron running from lasers. They yelled for him to come over. He ran and picked the kids up.

"We got to get out of here! Kim said to wait outside when I got you two so let's go!" Ron exclaimed. They shrugged and let themselves be carried out of the lair. Ron went out and met up with Harold and Lila.

"Oh my, we were ever so worried about you two. What happened?" Lila asked worriedly. Arnold and Helga explained as Ron led them to a place where Kim and he meet outside of the lair. After Arnold and Helga told them about the kidnapping and the plan, Kim came out of the roof where it had exploded. She had a parachute and was gliding down. They all greeted her with hugs and "I am so glad you are o.k." Ron was happy to see her. Kim hugged Arnold and Helga.

"Let's get out of here so we can make the last few hours of school." Kim said. Wade buzzed in and talked to Kim.

"Your ride is on its way Kim." Wade told Kim. She smiled.

"Spanken, Wade." Kim said gratefully.

"No big Kim." Wade said smirking.

"Hey that's my line!" Kim laugh yelled at Wade.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Wade laughed. Kim buzzed the kimunicater off and they saw a boat coming. They all climbed on and Kim thanked the driver.

"Thank you Miss. Darby for the lift home."

"It's the least I could do for you Kim. You did save my boating dock from getting frozen solid."

"It was no big. All I needed was a really big hair dryer and metal pan."

"You make it sound so easy Kim." Miss Darby said. Kim blushed and turned to talk to the kids.

"I am sure you want to know more about this."

"Duh!" They all said at the same time. Kim laughed and started to explain.

"It started when I was about your age…" Kim started.

Scene 8

Setting: Docks a few blocks from Kim's school.

Kim was finished explaining as the boat pulled up to the dock. The kids listened to all of it, and were very surprised.

"I can't believe you save the world. You must get to see so many amazing things." Arnold said, amazed.

"You are oh to brave to risk your life for us." Lila said gratefully.

"You must eat so much good food, traveling to so many places." Harold said, dreaming about foreign food.

"You must see such beautiful works of art. Wow Kim, you are an amazing, heroic and brave person." Helga said. This surprised Lila, Harold, and Kim. The only person it did not surprise was Arnold. He knew she was able of being kind and caring. He loved seeing this side of her.

"We all want to say thank you for what you do for us, you know… the saving the world thing." Arnold stated. Kim smiled.

"No big." Kim said one of her catchphrases. "Now we should probably be getting back to school now. Thanks again for the lift Miss Darby." Kim thanked Miss Darby.

"No problem Kim. You stay safe now." Miss Darby warned playfully.

"We will, don't you worry!" Kim yelled, as the boat drove away. Kim led the kids and Ron to the school. They saw the time and noticed school was just about over.

"Let's all go to class. Bye Ron. I will see you later, ok?" Kim asked Ron.

"Alright, see you then." Ron said. Rufus then jumped out of Ron's pants pocket. Lila noticed him and awed.

"Oh my, he is ever so cute. May I hold him, Ron?" Lila asked politely. Ron was surprised, but handed him over. Rufus grinned really big. Lila petted him and sighed

"He is oh too sweet. I wish I could have a pet." Lila said.

"You really like him? Most people don't, and they think he is gross." Ron complained.

"He is not gross, he is just oh too wonderful." Lila started. "I want a pet ever so much but my dad said he can't afford one." Lila sadly told Ron.

"I know where you can get one… and I'll buy." Ron offered to Lila. Lila's face lit up.

"Really, you would do that?"

"Sure kid, it's not a big deal." Ron said. Lila gave him a huge hug. Ron felt happy. Harold began to whine.

"I'm hungry, and we missed lunch!" Harold complained. Ron suddenly got a great idea.

"If you can wait a little while, I will take you to my favorite restaurant. It is really awesome." Ron told Harold. Harold got excited.

"Alright, I guess I can wait a little while longer." Harold whined.

"Trust me, it will be worth it." Ron stated.

Ron, Lila, and Harold walked to Ron's class. Kim waved bye. Kim then led Arnold and Helga to her next class. Arnold was not saying much. Helga thought he had changed his mind about liking her so she decided to ask.

"Arnold, do you still want to go out with me?" Helga whispered. Arnold blushed and smiled at Helga.

"Doi," Arnold said playfully to Helga. They both began to giggle at one another. Kim looked at them curiously.

"Do you two like each other or something?" Kim asked, thinking that was probably not true. Arnold was so polite and Helga was… different.

"Well to tell you the truth…" Helga started. Arnold thought she might be embarrassed and be mean to him again. "I love him… and I think he loves me to." Helga said. She looked at Arnold and she started to giggle. He loved that she was happy.

"Hmm… I think I do love you." Arnold said rubbing his chin. They both began to laugh. Kim smiled.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a romance." Kim giggled to them. Arnold spoke.

"It would appear that way, wouldn't?" Arnold asked Helga. Helga smiled and nodded.

Scene 9

Setting: End of the school day, Middleton school, and mentors, mentees and teachers are gathered in the gymnasium to discuss today's activities.

Mr. Simmons was asking mentors about their experiences with their mentees.

"How did Rhonda do?" Mr. Simmons asked a girl named Monique.

"She did a fantastic job. She has a gift for sewing. In home ec. She even complimented_ my_ work." Monique bragged about how talented and well behaved Rhonda was. Rhonda smiled.

"Well I think you were a great mentor, Monique." Rhonda complimented Monique. They hugged each other. Mr. Simmons looked pleased.

"Good, now how did Iggy do?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"He did great to. He is really… cool. He did everything he asked and was nice to me. He has really good taste." Monique told Mr. Simmons about Iggy.

"Good job you two, I am so proud. Oh, and Monique, you can go now." Monique was sad.

"Can I take Rhonda to a restaurant after this is over please?" Monique begged. Mr. Simmons nodded. Monique and Rhonda squealed and jumped up and down. They then left to go get the next mentor and mentees.

Ron, Harold, and Lila walked in to the gymnasium to talk to Mr. Simmons.

"Hello, I am interested in how Harold and Lila did. How about, first I want to know how Lila did." Mr. Simmons asked Ron.

"She really knows how to follow orders. She is very polite and kind. I think she will do just fine in high school." Ron said.

"How was Harold?" Mr. Simmons asked. Ron laughed.

"He was… interesting. He is kind of a whiner but still nice." Ron whispered the last part. Harold heard interesting and nice, so he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm nice and interesting." Harold boasted. Ron nodded to him.

"Yeah you are, Harold." Ron said.

"You can go know, then." Mr. Simmons told Ron. He nodded and took Lila and Harold out of the gym to get the last group.

Kim walked in with Arnold and Helga. Arnold was staring at Helga. Helga noticed and smiled.

"Why don't you take a picture, it will last longer." Helga said sweetly instead of her normal aggressive tone. Arnold smiled and spoke,

"I think I will take a picture, but later when I have a camera." Arnold retorted. Helga smiled and laughed at Arnold. She felt so content. She finally had her love all to herself. Her dreams were finally coming true.

"Oh hello, miss…" Mr. Simmons asked Kim.

"Kim, Kim Possible." She said. Mr. Simmons nodded.

"Ah yes, how did Helga and Arnold do?" Mr. Simmons asked. She looked at them. Arnold had a smile on his face and Helga also had a smile. They seemed so happy. She felt so connected to these kids. She felt like she had known them or met them before. She knew she hadn't but she just had this feeling.

"They were very well behaved. I think they are very bright, both of them. They make a cute couple too." Kim said. Arnold and Helga looked at each other. They both blushed. Mr. Simmons looked up from his clipboard.

"Excuse me, but did you just say couple?" Mr. Simmons asked her. Kim nodded. Arnold was bright red. Helga was so red you could mistake her for a fire hydrant.

"They are a couple now, didn't you know?" Kim asked. Mr. Simmons shook his head no. Kim laughed. Arnold nudged Kim with his elbow lightly. Helga frowned at Kim.

"Ah yes well, how did they do academically?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"Oh, they did great. I feel as though they have a very bright future and could pick many occupations. They are very smart and have good listening skills." Kim winked at Arnold and Helga. She of coarse was referring to when she came to save them and they did what they were told. "They also have great ideas and are creative." Kim went on. Mr. Simmons smiled.

"This is so wonderful. I am so proud of you two. Also I forgot to say congratulations on being boyfriend and girlfriend." Mr. Simmons teased Arnold and Helga. They both shuffled their feet and looked at the ground.

"Thanks Mr. Simmons." Arnold mumbled to him. Mr. Simmons smiled. Kim spoke up.

"So what grade did they get, sir?" Kim asked Mr. Simmons. He smiled and told them what it was.

"They did excellent! They got an A on this." Arnold and Helga had huge smiles on their faces. Arnold was so happy he turned to Helga and gave her a hug. Helga sighed and then realized who was hugging her and was about to push him away but stopped herself. She then hugged him back and kissed the top of his football head. Arnold had a funny look on his face.

"You should consider yourself lucky you even got a hug out of me." Helga said turning her face back into a scowl. Arnold smiled.

"Ok, whatever you say Helga." They then started laughing. Kim smiled and motioned for them to come with her outside the door. They nodded and waved to Mr. Simmons. They were almost out of the gymnasium when Helga stopped. She began running in the direction of Mr. Simmons and gave him one of her rare but just as sweet hugs. Mr. Simmons hugged her back and motioned for her to go on with Arnold and Kim. She nodded and ran off. Arnold took her hand and they walked out of the gym together.

Scene 10

Setting: Everyone was at Bueno Nacho hanging and talking with their mentors and mentees.

"I think this is the perfect spot." Kim said as she directed Arnold, Helga, Harold, Lila, and Ron to a booth inside of Bueno Nacho. Harold began to get excited because Ron was telling him how great this place was.

"So what do you think I should get?" Harold asked Ron as they sat down. Then they realized they could not all fit in the small booth.

"We will go sit at a separate table." Arnold said to them. Helga followed him as he directed her to a seat farther away from the group.

"I think we should sit right here." He said. Helga nodded. Arnold sat on one side of the booth and Helga on the other.

"I wanted to talk to you more… if that is ok with you?" Arnold checked with Helga. Helga giggled and took his hand.

"I hope you know you can talk to me about anything… whenever you want." Helga reassured him. Arnold sighed.

"Ok so umm… did you really write poems about me?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes I really want to know." Arnold begged more than just asked. Helga sighed.

"Ok, yes I did but before you ask, no you _cannot _read them." Helga told Arnold.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Arnold was surprised. Helga rolled her eyes.

"I know you so well. You of course would want to see them but they are personal." Helga said stuttering a bit.

"Ok I respect that… but I just thought that was _intriguing_." Arnold taunted her. Helga looked up from the menu with wide eyes.

"You think it's… well _that_?" Helga whispered. Arnold smiled slyly.

"I really do Helga." Arnold said as he took both Helga's hands and stood up to sit beside her. He sat very close to her and whispered something to her.

"Do you want to me to read your poems now?" Arnold asked her. Helga blinked. She had never seen Arnold like this before. She shrugged and giggled to him. He then cupped his hands and put her chin upon them. He closed his eyes and before Helga even knew what he was about to do he kissed her gently. He took his lips off hers lightly. She sighed at him. She was so happy she didn't have to hide her feelings anymore.

"Arnold will you do me a favor?" Helga whispered in Arnold's ear. He nodded. "Please do that again." Helga breathed the words. Arnold laughed and wrapped his arms around her back. He leaned in and kissed her again. Helga knew when he was about to pull back so she took her hands and pulled him back. He was startled but continued to kiss her. He took a breath of air. Helga did as well. What they didn't know was Kim and the others saw the whole thing. They were so in love they wouldn't have cared anyway.

"When are we going to get that pet? I am ever so excited." Lila told Ron. Ron smiled.

"We can go right now. Kim we will be back in about twenty minutes." Ron told Kim. Kim nodded.

"Make sure you aren't out after that because the teacher is going to pick the children up in about an hour." Kim warned him. Ron nodded.

"You can stay here and eat, ok Harold?" Ron directed Harold.

"Ok I can do that!" Harold got excited. Then Ron and Lila left to Smarty Mart. It was Ron's favorite place to shop. Then the scene goes back to Bueno Nacho with Arnold and Helga talking and having a great time.

"I wish this day could last forever." Arnold said as he caressed Helga's hair. Helga laughed.

"Me too football head, me too." Helga said playfully to him as she dreamily looked into his eyes. She sighed.

"I love you Helga." Arnold said which made Helga even happier.

"I love you too football head." Helga and Arnold laughed at her joke. Arnold kissed Helga once again and this time he kissed her more sweetly than ever.

"You know you were my first kiss." Helga blurted out when he had pulled back.

"I didn't know that." Arnold said looking curious.

"Do you remember when we did the play Romeo and Juliet? That was my first kiss."

"I am honored." Arnold sweetly said to Helga. Helga blushed. They looked away feeling embarrassed and they noticed their food was here. Kim must have ordered it for them. They felt it and of course it was cold. They laughed again. They then noticed Ron and Lila were not at the booth where Kim and Harold sat eating. They both went over there with their food.

"You two sure looked like you were having fun." Kim teased them as they say down. They both looked embarrassed. Kim laughed. Harold was eating a lot of food as usual. He paused briefly.

"You two are gross. I would never kiss a girl… YUCK!" Harold made fun of them. Helga got furious. She grabbed his shirt.

"Oh really pink boy, I hope you don't tell Rhonda that. She might be upset you know." Helga said in a threatening tone. Harold gulped and nodded. Helga looked satisfied. Helga reached for Arnold's hand and held it softly. She noticed that he had on a disappointed face. She cocked her head in wonder.

"Is something wrong Arnold?" She asked him. He looked up and nodded.

"I just thought I should tell you that there are other ways to stand up for yourself rather than threatening people." Arnold suggested to Helga.

"What do you mean?" Helga asked. Arnold pulled her to the side and explained what he was trying to say.

"What I am saying is you don't have to use violence to get your point across. It is ok to use self defense but don't go looking for trouble. My grandma once told me to be like the frog in the pond." Arnold said.

"What in the heck does _that_ mean? Helga asked.

"It means you can defend yourself if need be, but don't do it just to fight." Arnold wisely replied. Helga understood what he meant.

"Ok, I guess I was being harsh to Harold." Helga said. Arnold looked away from her eyes.

"I don't want you to change yourself for me but… maybe if you could try to be nicer." Arnold said.

"I know what you mean Arnold. I don't really want to be this mean you know. I just have a hard time being nice because my parents… and… well…" Helga explained. Arnold put his finger to her lips and nodded his head.

"I understand what your trying to say but you need to know that your parents do love you… they just can't show it very well. You need to know that I love you too. What I am trying to get at here is that you are loved and cared for. I think people might be a little nicer to you if you just tried to be a bit less… well… rude. I know you have a soft side. You have showed it to me. I am not trying to make you someone you are not but I _do _know that being a bully is not who you really are. Am I correct?" Arnold asked her. Helga's face softened. She looked at Arnold and nodded.

"You're right Arnold, I'm not this mean. I will try to be better… for _you_. I am going to apologize to Harold right now." Helga confidently said as she turned her head and walked over to Harold. Arnold caught up to her. Helga tapped Harold on the shoulder. Harold looked up, his mouth full of nachos. Helga almost rolled her eyes and insulted him but she stopped herself, reminding herself that she was doing this for Arnold.

"Umm… Harold I'm sorry for being so mean before." Helga apologized to Harold. Harold chewed and swallowed really hard. He had a dumb look on his face.

"Umm…its ok I guess." Harold said dumbly. Helga then smiled and walked away. Harold had a dumb look on his face and shrugged. He then went back to eating. Helga then went back over to Arnold. Arnold smiled and gave Helga a huge hug. She nearly fainted.

"I am so proud of you Helga." Arnold said making Helga blush a little.

"Well I was doing it for a good cause." Helga teased as she winked at Arnold. Arnold smiled and laughed. He then took Helga's hand and they went back to the table where Kim and Harold sat. Kim saw Helga as they walked closer. When Arnold and Helga sat down Kim smiled.

"That was a nice thing you did, Helga." Kim complimented her. Helga rolled her eyes.

"Criminy, it wasn't that big of a deal," Helga said but then she softened, "but thanks." Helga said. Kim smiled. Then Ron and Lila came into Bueno Nacho, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh my, he is just ever so adorable. I am certain I just love him." Lila sweetly stated to Ron as she looked at something in her cupped hands. Ron smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you like him kiddo." Ron said. They came over by the table where everyone was sitting.

"What you got?" Harold asked curiously to Lila. Lila beamed a huge smile at her hands.

"I got a naked mole rat, just like Ron's! He is so adorable! Ron bought him for me. He is just ever so kind. I love my new pet. I wonder what I should name him." Lila pondered for a moment and snapped her fingers. "I am certain I have the best name for him."

"What you gonna name him?" Harold asked. Lila smiled and looked at Ron.

"I think I will name him Ron." Lila said. Ron smiled and looked back at Lila. Then he looked at Kim.

"You know Kim; maybe kids aren't so bad after all." Ron said as he patted "Ron" on the head and smiled down at Lila.

"I have been trying to tell you that forever." Kim said rolling her eyes. Helga and Arnold looked at Lila's rat. Arnold didn't say anything but he didn't think he was that cute but he knew he should just be nice and keep his mouth shut. Helga of course isn't afraid to hold back.

"Man that thing is the ugliest thing…" Arnold looked at her with those beautiful green eyes of his and Helga melted. "I mean it is really a unique pet. Did you ever think of getting something less… umm…never mind?" Helga said doing her best to be nice. Arnold gave her two thumbs up. Helga goofily smiled. Lila was too busy fawning over "Ron" to even notice her, almost slip up. Just then Mr. Simmons walked in to tell everyone it was time to leave.

"Attention everyone, it is time to get your things gathered and get on the bus. It is time to say our goodbyes and head back home." Mr. Simmons sadly directed. Arnold and Helga looked at Kim. They both ran and gave her a hug. Kim obviously hugged back.

"Don't worry kids. If you're ever in danger we'll see each other again because I'll be there to save you guys. You can call me anytime if you just want to talk too." Kim said as she handed them two pieces of paper with her number on it. They smiled and gave her one more hug.

"Come on, I'll walk you two out." Kim offered. Helga and Arnold nodded. As they walked out together Ron, Harold, and Lila said _their_ goodbyes. Lila stifled her tears. Harold just sort of stood there.

"Don't worry, you will always have Ron," Ron pointed at Lila's new pet. "to remind you of your time with me and Rufus." Ron assured Lila. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and jumped in Lila's free hand. He smiled at her and she giggled. She put "Ron" in the hand with Rufus and the little mole rats shook little tiny hands. (Or paws ) Lila and Ron laughed at the site. Harold smirked a little but didn't say anything.

"They are so cute together. They can be friends." Lila said. Ron nodded. They noticed Mr. Simmons waving for them to come outside. Lila handed Rufus back to Ron. He put him back in his pocket. Ron looked at the floor. Lila hugged him and waved goodbye. He waved but neither said a word to one another. Ron finally said something.

"You better go outside to your teacher. I don't want you to get in trouble." Ron told Lila. She nodded and walked to the door. She waved goodbye one last time. He waved a small wave and then she walked out lingering slightly before she took her last step out the door.

Then Ron turned to Harold. Harold didn't know what to say.

"Umm… thanks for taking me here to eat. You were right about this place… it is really good. Also… umm… thanks for being so nice to me." Harold said. Ron smiled and put out his hand so Harold could shake it but when Harold was about to take his hand he then hugged him for less than two seconds and ran out the door. Harold looked back inside through the window and waved to Ron. Ron shook his head and smirked. He waved back and then Harold ran towards the bus and got on.

Arnold was with Helga and they were talking to Kim.

"Arnold, would you mind if I talked to Helga alone for a second?" Kim asked Arnold. He shrugged and walked towards the bus. He waited right outside the doors but he was far enough away that he couldn't hear the girls talking. He waited when finally Helga came over to Arnold. Helga waved cheerfully to Kim before grabbing Arnold's arm and pulling him on the bus and into a seat. She was smiling ear to ear. Arnold looked at her curiously and finally decided to ask her why she was so happy.

"Helga, I mean I am glad you are so happy but may I ask… why?" Arnold questioned her. She looked at Arnold and she smirked.

"Oh just something Kim asked me." Helga knowingly said.

"Well what did she say?" Arnold asked. Helga smiled slyly.

"She said two things actually. She said "never stop writing" and "can I be a brides maid at you and Arnold's wedding?"That's all she said Arnold." Helga said as she winked. Arnold stared blankly at her and passed out.

"HEY ARNOLD!" Helga yelled and that was he heard when he woke up.

THE END.


End file.
